Fifth times the charm
by Mel Linville
Summary: Bella is a slave she has been since she was 12 and now shes 16.This is her 5th auction in 4 four years.She gets sold to the Cullens which happen to be vampires.She'll find new friends, and possibly...a new love? Yah never know maybe the fifth times is the charm.
1. The Auction

Hey just want to say this is my first fanfic so please don't hate, but criticism is welcomed ….so I'll shut up know enjoy!

P.S. same as book the Cullens are vampires and Bella is human, just no werewolves

Sorry Jacob lovers.

**Here we go again another house that's never going to be a home, another "master" whose most likely going to be beat me, and an auction.**

**The auctions are always the worst there in a big farm about a mile out of town that always smells like horses and tobacco. This is going to be my fifth time at auction in the four years I've been a slave, and its only April.**

**To get to the barn all the slaves ride in a cart…well not really a cart more like a big box on wheels no windows, only a small door. There's barely any room in it to move**

**Once we get to the barn we're taken to the back to get out and get ready for when we have to go on stage. Basically us getting ready is us stripping off our clothes and getting sprayed with a water hose then we dry off. Then we have to get into our outfits, which are basically a bra and panties and guys underwear, but like all the guards say "_that's what sells". _**

**Now we line up boys first I'm near the end of the line this year. After the boys have gone and most of the girls its my turn. I walk out on stage in my midnight blue bra set and sheer rap the auctioneer puts his arms around my shoulder, he was wearing a gray suit, a cheesy smile, and way to much cologne.**

**He starts by telling my _information_ "This beauty here, is 16 years old, 5'6, and 110 pounds. Lets start the bidding at 400 dollars."**

**"450"says a tall tan man near the back; he had long black hair, and ultra white teeth.**

**"450 do I hear 500" says the auctioneer.**

**"550 dollars" says a man diagonal from me. He was huge, and when I say huge I mean HUGE he had to be nearly 7 ft. tall and his muscles were massive. He winked and flashed me a goofy smile and I had to grin back.**

**"550 going once, going twice sold to the big man to the left. You may pay and collect your purchase at the back."**

**_Great. I'm a product now._**

**The guards escorted me to the back of the crowds and handed me over to the large man that _bought _me.**

**After he paid, he led me out to a carriage it was one of the grandest I have ever seen. He helped me into it because it was pretty high off the ground and knowing me I probably would have killed myself trying to get in there without any help.**

**"Thank you, Sir" I said to him after he had gotten into the carriage.**

**"No problem, but forget about those dumb titles just call me Emmett. And your name?" He said with a smile.**

**"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. Thanks for asking –Emmett" I said returning his smile.**

**"Much better" he said.**

**"Emmett, if you don't mind me asking what duties will I be performing at your home?"**

**"Oh, yes, you will be my brothers personal maid his birthdays coming up and he needs a new one, you see his old one and my brother Jasper got in a bit of a…tiff so he no longer is available to work with my family." He said.**

**"What was the disagreement about?"**

**"Oh" he said rubbing the back of his neck "Jasper sometimes has trouble with…anger management so some times he just kind of loses it." He shrugged.**

**"Oh. Okay" then I thought of something "umm, Emmett does Edward know I'm coming or am I a surprise?"**

**"Well, I think he knows, it's extremely difficult to keep secrets from him." He said while laughing. "We still have a about four hours till we reach the manor why don't you rest I'll wake you when were about an fifteen minutes from there, okay?"**

**"Okay" I said simply.**

**_I really could use a nap_. I thought to myself.**

**And with that I drifted to sleep**

**I woke up to a cold hand nudging my shoulder and a voice I recognized as Emmett saying "Bella, wake up were almost there."**

**I sat up groggily and realized I'd taken over the whole coach and made him sit on the floor.**

**"Oh" I apologized "I'm so sorry I didn't- I – uh, sorry" I gave him a sheepish grin hoping he'd over look my stupidity. What surprised me is that he busted out laughing.**

**"Ha, I'm – ha your too –funny- you should have seen your face- ha you looked so scared" he said in between his chuckles.**

**Something about how he was so childish made me laugh to so when he finally stopped laughing and saw ,me giggling he busted out laughing again and so did I, so after about 10 minutes of pure laughter we were finally quieted down and a got dirty look from the driver.**

**I scooted over and gave him his seat back he said we'd be arriving soon so if I needed to ask any more questions now would b the time, I told him I was ok. Which was weird because I only had like a million questions in my head, and I just missed my opportunity.**

**Right when I was thinking this I saw something in the distance I looked out the window and there stood the prettiest house I'd ever seen it was white with big windows and French doors. It was amazing; the landscaping was amazing as well there were willow trees going around the back of the house, and rose bushes with light pink and scarlet roses mixed together.**

**When the carriage came to a stop there was suddenly a group of people around the carriage door a tall blonde male, a girl with spiky black hair and small features she reminded me of a pixie. Then there was a blonde hugging Emmett she was beautiful probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen.**

**When Emmett was finished greeting what I assumed to be the family he looked over at me and said "Guys this is Bella, Bella these are the guys, this is Jasper" he gestured toward the blonde boy. This must have been the guy Emmett was talking about.**

**"Nice to make your acquaintance" he said politely.**

**_Huh. He seems pretty nice to me…oh well_**

**Emmett continued his introductions "This is Alice" he pointed to the pixie looking girl.**

**"Hey Bella, its so good to meet you I just know we'll be great friends" she said with a smile and an embrace which I gladly returned.**

**"And this is my wife Rosalie." Said Emmett**

**''Its nice to meet you Bella" she said.**

**"Thanks, its nice to meet you all to" I said.**

**"Here lets go inside you must be freezing" said Alice.**

**"Okay" I said while rubbing my hands over my arms for friction. Its kind of odd there all being nice to me but I'm not complaining.**

**When we got inside it was just as grand as it was on the outside. It had to grand staircases on ether side of the room, in the center was a hallway, and there were red drapes and tapestries.**

**I was admiring one specific tapestry it had a crest of a lion with a four leave clovers on it…when I heard a voice that sounded of melting velvet. I looked up and in the center between the two stair cases he was the most beautiful person in the whole wide world not even Rosalie could beat him. I looked up and suddenly got lost in his deep honey colored eyes**

**…. Yah never know maybe fifth times the charm.**

Well hope yawl enjoyed it please review

P.S.

Reviews make me move faster

Just thought you should know that

*Wink* *Wink*

-Mel: D love yah!


	2. Meeting the Slave

Hey everybody I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites this is my first fanfic so it means a lot

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last time and ill probably -knowing me- forget again so I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot.**

**Ok so here's chapter number 2 its Edwards POV Enjoy: D**

EPOV:

Its 7:22 and Im sitting in my room reading my favorite book Wuthering Heights, when I hear the voices of my family downstairs. I guess Emmett was back with my new slave… Great.

You see I don't want a slave, I mean, Jasper ate my last one why tempt him like that again.

***Flashback***

It all happened one normal Thursday jasper and I were playing chess and I had to step out of the room because Rose called me, she wanted to go hunting with her, Alice, and, Emmett, Jasper had already declined. Anyway, Tyler, my personal slave at the time was serving us "dinner"; we never actually ate it just got it to keep up pretenses. So, I was on my way to Rosalie's when I heard a dish hit the floor-in my room- and break, I didn't think anything of it, until I heard Tyler say a curse and smelt his blood. I got worried so I listened to Jasper's thought and heard he'd already given into his primal instincts, I ran back as quickly as I could, but I was too late; he'd already drained him dry.

***Flashback Over***So now you see one of the reasons I don't want another slave; it's too much temptation, and the other us because I don't need one. I'm twice as fast and don't make as many mistakes. But my family is insistent that I need one especially my "adopted" sister Alice. I don't know why but every time I ask her why its so important to her she always just gives me a smile and says "Just is" then blocks her thoughts either by quoting poetry or she would say the alphabet backwards, and if she really wanted to annoy me she would think about a song and sing it in her mind over and over again to the point were I had to leave the house just to get away from her.

You see she's clairvoyant so that means if she's blocking her thoughts she's hiding something that's going to happen in my future most likely, but she seemed happy about whatever it was so I let it slide. She had been begging me for weeks for me to let her get me another slave, but I always said no; but now that my birthdays coming up she thinks she has the perfect excuse to get me one she say: "Edward, you only turn 17 for the 109th time once might as well get a descent present out of it " I knew there was no way to stop her so I finally just agreed to it to get her to stop asking. Emmett was also insistent after about the 6th time I'd told him no, he devised a plan that he was going to get one for me as a surprise, it worked for about two hours till I saw him in the hallway and he was thinking about his scheme and how he was going to do it, then he sensed me and tried to stop thinking, but it was too late I'd already heard his plan and stopped him. I'd told him before you could never keep secrets from a mind reader, but to no avail, he still tries

"Heh, I'll get you one of these days, after all we do have eternity, Eddie." He said with a wink.

Eddie…my nickname from Emmett, I HATED it, it sounded stupid and immature. He had nicknames for all of us: Shortie for Alice, Rosie Posy for Rosalie, and Commander for Jasper, the only ones he didn't nick name were Carlisle and Esme he said is disrespectful. Personally, I found them annoying, but it made Em happy so whatever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice thinking my name.

" _Edward get your but down here we have a surprise for you."_ She thought.

I put my bookmark in my book, I was right were Heathcliff gets the news from the doctor about Cathy dying; it was one of my favorite parts. I sighed and made my way to the stairs. When I got to the balcony that looked down over the voyeur, I saw my family and a girl I've never seen before. She was perfect; she had mahogany curls, Cupid's bow lips, a curved body, and brown eyes.

But not the normal flat brown color, no, hers were so deep I could get lost in them and they were the color of milk chocolate…beautiful.

She was staring intently at the tapestry of my families crest

"Is this her?" I asked turning back to my family.

Alice answered, "Yes, isn't she beautiful?"

"Quite" I breathed out, she took my breath away.

I was looking at her again but, this time she was looking back at me. I couldn't move I was so transfixed by her.

I continued to stare at her and she stared right back at me. We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat, Emmett.

I glared at him and he busted out laughing. I growled at him quietly so the girl couldn't hear, a calmed down a little at the sound and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"_Whoa, calm down, Eddie, I was just trying to have a little fun, you two stared at each other for a solid three minutes without even moving, it was kind of funny to watch you show feeling like that, its rare."_ he thought.

It was true, it was rare if ever for me to be like that in front of people, but there was just something about her. I haven't even spoken to her and I'm already drawn to her. And of all people for me to be like this over it was a human, a slave, my slave, it could never work she would never have any feelings for me other then fear, or her natural instinct to stay away from me, but knowing it could never work only makes me want it more.

I nodded and walked down the stairs to were my family and my angel were standing, she was even more beautiful up close, she was looking at her feet with blushed stained cheeks. It wasn't until then that I realized what she was wearing only dark blue lace bra and underwear set. She looked beautiful in that color it was perfect for her skin tone. Then I realized I was staring at her body, and looked back at my family, if I could have blushed I would have been a tomato by now.

"_Well, if you're done ogling over her outfit I'll tell you about her I know you want to know."_ Alice thought, I nodded and she continued _"Her names Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella, she's 16 years old, Emmetts going to nickname here Belly Boo in a couple of days. Oh, and you wont be able to read her mind happy birthday!"_

_Bella_.

Bella…that's the perfect name for her, 16 only a year younger than me in human years, Belly Boo…it could be worse, and what was Alice talking about of course I could read her mind I'm a mind reader for gods sakes.

I wonder what she thinks of meI tried to hear what she thought was but, I couldn't hear anything, it was like she wasn't there. I was starting to get frustrated, why couldn't I hear anything. Now Im worried what's wrong with my "hearing" I looked over at Alice and she was smiling."_Told yah so, I believe she has a secretive brain that rejects your powers so you can't read her mind but I can still see her future because its and jasper can still manipulate her emotions because our powers are not as involved with the brain as yours are."_ Alice thought.Huh, so I really couldn't read mind, oh well, I'll get to know her I mean we'll basically be roommates, she's going to be here for a while I should be able to get to know her better. Yeah, that's what I'll do I'll get to know her mind without hearing it, I'll get to know Bella and that's all I want.I looked back in Alice's thoughts looking to see if there was anything else she knew, but she was blocking her thoughts. "_Z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s—Edward why don't you take her to your room and show her quarters and get her to change into some descent clothes I laid some on your bed, alright?"_ Alice thought.

I nodded. "Bella?" I asked, she turned to me" Would you follow me?" she nodded and followed me up the stairs she was going slowly almost cautiously. I didn't understand why until about half way up, when she tripped and almost fell over the railing. I caught her and offered her my arm for the rest of the way up. She smiled and took it. That smile made time freeze, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I vowed, I would make her smile every chance I got. I smiled at the thought.

As we were walking down the hall she was looking around like she was trying to memorize every detail. Once we got to my door, I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"You will be staying in this room with me." I said to her, while putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, Master." she said quietly looking down at the floor again.

My chest contracted when she said that, it felt like someone punched me in the gut; my angel was NOT going to call me "master" not if I had anything to do with it.

I paused before opening the door and turned to her

"One thing before we go in, forget about all the whole master things as long as you live here I'm Edward to you, alright?" I asked with a smile.

"As you wish." she said with a cautious look in her eye, like she was worried I'd get made at her. I would never hurt her…ever; I've only known her thirty minutes, but I would never hurt her or ever let anyone hurt her, for that matter.

I smiled to reassure her, she returned it with a little smile, and I could tell she was still worried though.

With that I pushed open the French doors; as we entered I heard her let out a small gasp.

"What do you think?" I asked her honestly curious.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly while looking over at my piano. Then she noticed my bookshelves, she stared at it mouth slightly agape, eyes wide; she looked as if she just witnessed a miracle. I chuckled softly at her she looked adorable.

"Are all these your?" she asked still dazed. The she covered her mouth with her hand realizing she spoke out of place she turned to me looking truly terrified. I started walking over to her and she closed her eyes waiting for the punishment I would never give her. I got to her and put my hand on her shoulder she flinched a little but I left it there.

"Bella" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Bella, your aloud to talk to me." She still didn't respond,

I took her hand off her mouth, with the hand that wasn't on her shoulder.

"Bella, please look at me, I'm not mad." I said softly.

She opened her eyes a little; they were a little shinier than usual do to tears.

She looked up to me and whispered, "Your not?"

I looked her in the eye "No, I'm not." I said while wiping away a tear that escaped. We just looked at each other for a while then she said, "So I can talk to you correct?"

"Anytime you'd like," I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me "And those are all your books right?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yes" I said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "And, you can read any of them."

She looked at me like I'd grown a third head "Really?" she asked.

"Really" I answered.

She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and lunged at me capturing me in a hug, then stiffened, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry sir I d-"I cut her off by pulling her back into my arms.

"Sir? I don't think that's what we agreed on you calling me, do you?" I asked her teasingly.

She relaxed back into the embrace, not even flinching from my cold skin.

"No" she took a pause and looked up at me

"Thank you, Edward" she said to me beaming.

"Your very welcome, Bella" I said looking down at her.

And with that we pulled apart and went to the bookshelf.

"_Maybe having a slave wouldn't be so bad "_I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading I LOVE reviews **

**How do you guys like Epov was it ok? **

**Let me know what yah think. Criticism is very welcome.**

**Thanks for reading love yah**

**-Mel:D**


	3. More Than a Slave

**Hey, I'm soooo sorry about me not updating my laptop broke, and I mean it wont even turn on. * _SIGHS *._**

Anyway the only reason I'm able to update is be cause I have the best, best friend in the world and he is allowing me to use his. So thanks so much Christian you're awesome. :D

OHH! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, we all know who does.

So, Ill shut up now please enjoy.

Its been two weeks since I became a slave for the Cullens and its also been the best two weeks of my life, everyday I get to read with Edward, I barely have to do anything. I actually have to ask Edward if there's anything I can do so I wont get bored. And then the only work he assigns me to do is simple stuff like; dust, get him his meal, or make his bed.

I also help with the other Cullens like I help Rosalie with picking out her outfits, and Emmett and me talk and joke around, Alice she treats me like an oversized doll to play dress up with, then of course Edward we talk, read, and spend a lot of time together, then Jasper we talk and debate about our country's history and the wars that have happened. Over all I think they all like me. I know it's out of place for me to think this, but I honestly think of them as friends rather than masters.

The two other Cullens Esme and Carlisle I have yet to met they are currently in Italy visiting some friends. I asked Edward about them a couple days ago.

" So, what are they like?" I asked him as I dusted his room.

"Who's they?" he asked looking at me as he had been ever since I started dusting.

"Master Carlisle and Lady Esme." I responded looking down at the piano I was dusting.

"Oh" he looked down for a second then looked back at me and smiled." They're the best people you'll ever meet, Carlisle is a doctor and Esme designs house, Carlisle's very compassionate and strives in everything he does and Esme is gentle, kind and very motherly."

I smiled as he spoke, they sounded amazing and I told him so.

"Yes, they are I cant wait for them to meet you they'll love you especially Esme." He said encouragingly with a smile.

I blushed" You want me to meet them?" I asked shyly.

"Of course" he said bewilder "Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, because… you know… I'm just a…servant." I mumbled looking down.

"Bella." He said sternly" You may have started out as a servant, but your sooo much more than that to us now." I looked up at him hopefully as he went on" We all love having you around, you've only been here two weeks and already your our friend. The only reason you work is because you asked to, if you didn't want to you could stop anytime." He said truthfully I stared in his eyes for a minute not seeing any signs of doubt, then smiled a big smile at him and he returned my smile with my favorite crooked grin." Now would you like to meet my parents?"He asked.

" I would love to meet your parents, when are they going to be here?" I asked.

"Two days" he said answering my question.

Okay…I have two days…I can do this…

I smiled up at Edward" I can't wait." I said excitedly as I could even though on the inside I worried sick.

I think Edward noticed," Bella don't be nervous I'll be with you the whole time." He said trying to cheer me up he succeeded.

"Promise?" I asked smiling brightly.

"I Promise" he said determinedly.

_Well, as long as Edwards with me it'll be okay I mean…their just people, what's the worst that could happen._

**Well I hope yahl enjoyed it, again sorry for not updating I wont be able to update quickly but hopefully a lot faster than I have been.**

**Sorry about all the run on sentences and bad spelling I was trying to hurry so Christian could have his computer back so sorry.**

**This chapter skipped ahead a bit and it was fluffy pls review and tell me what you thinked, next chapter you'll meet Esme and Carlisle.**

**PLS REVIEW!**

**-Love yahl,**

**MEL:D**


	4. Family,Letters,and Possesivness

**Hey people its Mel **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me don't sue.**

**Here's a new chappie hope you enjoy!**

EPOV:

"Bella calm down!" I told her. We were sitting on the couch in my room and she was bouncing her leg and biting her lip, I could tell she was nervous.

"Sorry" she said with a sheepish smile "I'm just nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you, you're sweet, smart, and funny. Why wouldn't they like you? And don't dare say your status."

I said strongly.

"Thanks. I guess I am overreacting a little."

I smirked at her" A little?"

She laughed and playfully punched my chest. "Okay, whatever a lot. When are they going to be here?"

"Twenty minutes." I answered.

She sighed" Kay so what do we do for twenty minutes?" She asked.

I've been dreading this." Well, Alice wants to see you." Her face dropped a little I understood why she hated dressing up, I tried telling Alice this fact and Bella has to, but Alice just insist I want Bella all to my self and that Bellas in denial.

One of those facts are true but Bella still hates it.

"Ugh, why?" she asked exasperated

"She said she wants to dress you up for our parents and Rosalie wants to help, and want you to help them as well for some girl time." I said.

I hated it when Alice or one of my other family members wanted to spend time with her. If it were up to me I would keep her all to myself, but I know that's selfish to them and to her so I let her go.

She sighed," Well if its for your parents I guess I could put up with it."

"That's my girl." I said while ruffling her hair. She blushed and smiled up at me.

With that Alice bust in the door." Come on Bella we only have seventeen minutes and we don't want to be late." She said beaming.

"Have fun" I called to them as Alice drug Bella out the door. Alice smiled and said, "We will" why Bella just grimaced at me.

_That's my girl…. I could get used to that._ I thought to myself with a smile and walked to my closet to get ready.

BPOV:

"Its perfect!" Alice screamed. As she should me a white dress, it was knee length, with 1-inch straps and blue embordried swirls on the bust.

"Alice this must have cost a fortune, I cant wear this." I said as I handed it back to her.

"Bella, it wasn't expensive, and it will look amazing on you, plus I'm sure Edward will love it." She said suggestively handing the dress back to me.

I blushed, was it that obvious. This time I took the dress from her.

"You can put it on in the bathroom there's a mirror in there. Come out after you look at it, I can't wait to see you in it." She said brightly.

"Okay, thanks." I said smiling at her still blushing.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I stripped down to my underclothes and put the dress on. It was beautiful…I was beautiful. The material was comfortable and accentuated my curves well.

I walked back out to Alice, Rose was with her.

Alice squealed and Rose smiled. "You look amazing." Rose said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, You look amazing yourself, you to Alice." I said to them.

Alice was wearing a yellow dress a little longer than mine that was strapless with a white silk wrap. And Rosalie was wearing a pink dress that went to mid-calf, with a diamond necklace to top it off. They were both wearing high eels, and I was starting to worry.

She wouldn't put me in heels knowing how clumsy I am, id kill myself.

I guess Alice noticed the look of anxiousness on my face while I was staring at the floor. " Hers your shoes Bella." She said as she handed me a pair of black shiny flats." You didn't think id put you in heels did you?" she said laughing.

I laughed with her" I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Okay, we better get your makeup done and get down there before they get home, Alice how long do we have." Rose said when she stopped laughing.

"Exactly ten minutes thirty-seven seconds." Alice said while she was looking at her watch.

"Right we better get a move on…Bella?" she said turning to me "Bathroom" she ordered pointing to the bathroom.

They applied eyeliner, mascara, a little powder, and some lip-gloss. It looked natural but just enhanced a bit by the eyeliner and lip gloss, over all it looked good they already had their make up on not that they needed it they were beautiful no matter what.

"They're finished, smile." Said Alice. I smiled and looked up at them.

"Oh one more thing." Rose said picking up her blush and applying it to me cheeks." There now your perfect." She said smiling

"Thanks, you ready to go down stairs we still have four minutes." I asked.

"Sure let's head down" Alice said looping her arms in my right arm and Rose's left.

We walked to the top of the stairs and Alice stopped.

"Boys get at the bottom of the stairs were coming down." She yelled.

A couple seconds later we heard Jasper "Okay, come down."

"Alice what's the point in this?" I asked her.

"Oh, come on Bella have some fun its no big deal our parents aren't even here yet." She replied.

I sighed" Alright after you," I said.

As we walked down the stairs I looked at the boys responses. Emmett smiled and whistled. Jasper clapped his hands. And Edward gasped while staring at me I stared right back when we got to the bottom of the stairs Rosalie went to Emmett Alice went to Jasper and I walked to Edward.

"Hi" I said looking up at him smiling shyly.

He was still staring at me, I hope he likes my outfit." What do you think?" I asked turning in a circle so he could see the back.

He took a deep breath then finally talked. "You look beautiful." He said honestly making me blush.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I said in a surprisingly steady voice.

He threw me his signature crooked grin" Well thank you I was hoping you'd like it." I smiled at him.

He was wearing black dress shoes and pants, with a white button up t-shirt, but that wasn't the weird thing he had his hair combed back, instead of tussled and natural.

" I love it, I was beginning to think your hair could never be tamed." I said with a chuckle.

He laughed with me" Well, I decided since this time was the first time id seen them In two months, and that this is their first time meeting you, I thought id put in the extra effort to make my hair look decent."

" There's nothing wrong with your normal hair." I mumbled softly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

_He heard that, how?_

"Um, nothing."

_Wow, real smart Bella now he's going to know for sure I said something stupid._ I thought to myself

"Bella you can trust me what did you say?" he said looking in my eyes intensely.

I stared back and felt my knees go weak "I said there's nothing wrong with your hair normally, in fact I like it better, it fits your personality, and when I think of you I think of your crazy bed hair, because you don't even have to try to get it that way, and even when your not trying its still shiny and soft and….."I said talking quieter and quieter as I went on.

Okay I REALLY wanted to stop talking but I just couldn't shut up, I would look at him and words would just flow out.

He just looked at me "Bella" he said softly and kissed me on the forehead "Thank you" he murmured against my skin.

"OK they'll be here in thirty seconds let's go to the living room" Alice said.

Edward pulled back with his eyes closed like he didn't want to move, and nether did I. He opened his eyes and smiled at me grabbing my hand.

"Lets go," he said.

"Okay" I said walking side by side with him to the living room.

EPOV:

"Boys get at the bottom of the stairs were coming down." The boys and me got of the couch and walked over to the stairs.

I couldn't wait till I saw my Bella Alice and Rose were blocking their thoughts. Jasper was sending me calming waves. I looked over at him and mouthed thanks. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, come down" Jasper yelled back he didn't need to he could have talked normally and Alice would have heard we were just doing it for bella's benefit.

From the top of the stairs I heard Bella mumble to Alice "Alice what's the point of this." I laughed that was so Bella.

"Oh, come on Bella have a little fun our parents aren't even hear yet." Jasper laughed at that.

I heard Bella sigh," Alright after you." And with that they walked down the stairs.

My eyes immediately went to Bella she looked at Emmett then Jasper then me when she made eye contacted I gasped, she was beautiful, I mean even more beautiful than she already was. She had her hair in its natural waves a beautiful white dress and little black flats I'm glad Alice put her in those instead of heels.

She walked down to me and I couldn't speak

"Hi" she said shyly and I still couldn't talk.

_Darn it Edward speaks!_ I thought to my self.

"How do I look?" she asked turning in a circle.

"You look beautiful." I said to her at this point I was trying not to drewl beautiful was an understatement.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She said blushing, I love her blush it really enhanced her face.

"Well, thank you I was hoping you'd like it." I said while I smiled at her

"I love it I was beginning to think your hair would never be tamed." She said laughing.

I laughed with her and told her why I combed it back.

" There's nothing wrong with your normal hair." She mumbled. I don't think she expected me to be able to hear her.

"What did you say?" I asked I already heard her I just wanted her to repeat it.

"Um, nothing" she said looking at the floor blushing.

"Bella you can trust me what did you say?" I said asking her again I wanted her to know she could trust me, because she could.

She looked up at me and I got lost in her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"I said there's nothing wrong with your hair normally, in fact I like it better, it fits your personality, and when I think of you I think of your crazy bed hair, because you don't even have to try to get it that way, and even when your not trying its still shiny and soft and….."She said.

I stared at her. She really thought all that about me? Me? The vampire? She stood up for me against what she thought was an insult to something she likes.

I suddenly got the urge to grab her and hold her close and kiss her soft, full lips, but I could never do that she could never like me like I like her.

Instead I just pulled her into a hug.

"Bella" I whispered as I bent down to kiss her forehead "Thank you" I murmured against her skin.

I had to pull away when Alice walked up and called us. I didn't want to. And it might be my imagination but I think I saw her hesitate to move as well.

I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Lets go"

"Okay" she said as we walked side by side to the living room.

BPOV:

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella" Edward introduced me.

"Well hello, aren't you pretty." Esme said walking up to give me a hug that I gladly returned.

I blushed "Thank you, its nice to meet you"

Then Carlisle walked up to shake my hand." Hello, Bella its great to finally meet you, Edward has told us so much about you in his letters."

I shook his hand and looked over at Edward who was looking at anything but at me.

"All good thing I hope." I said as I turned back to Carlisle.

"Over course" he said smiling at me "He said you were an excellent reader, very smart, feisty at moments, and I believe the word beautiful was used. He said.

I looked back over at Edward and Carlisle did to. I've never seen Edward so embarrassed, he was staring at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I thought they were very sweet." Esme said.

"They sound do sound very sweet, thank you Edward." I said genuinely, still looking at Edward.

He finally looked up "Your very welcome Bella." He said looking in my eyes and smiling. I gave him a smile back.

"Ohh, Eddie-boys got a crush," Emmett said in a teasing boy. Edward glared at him and the rest of us laughed.

"How about we all go to the den for some family time?" Esme said as she looped her arm with mine. I looked up at her and she smiled at me " What do you say Bella?"

I smiled up at her "Id like that"

Then we all went to the den to spend some time together.

EPOV:

Bella and me were walking back to my room after we got done at the den. When Bella stopped and turned to me.

She looked like she was debating something.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"Did you really write all that stuff about me?" she asked.

I looked down if I could have blushed I would have been as red as a tomato by now. I was so ticked at Carlisle for telling her that, his thoughts were so smug, but I'm not mad anymore for one thing he only wants me and Bella be together. And secondly Bella seemed happy about him telling her.

"Yes, everything he told you was true and there were a couple other things he didn't say." I said quietly.

She walked over to me and looked into my eyes intensely. "What else did you say?"

_Wait! She wants to know?_ I thought to myself.

I looked up at her cautiously." I said, everything he told you about plus I told him you, had a good heart, you care deeply for your friends, that you were warm, and you weren't clumsy just very unlucky when it came to foot placement and gravity." I said, and she laughed, " Oh, and that I love your laugh."

She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. I laughed; "You see, I say I love your laugh then you stop…."I was cut of by her kissing my cheek. I froze.

She pulled back and looked at my eyes.

"Thank you, I love your laugh to, there's actually a lot of things I think are great about you, your words, your crooked smile, your eyes, your ability to cheer me up when no one else can, your hands, your cold skin, your heart. That's what I think is great about you." she said and went to my room to her little suite in the side of my room to get into bed.

I raised my hand to my cheek, for once in hundred in nine years I felt warm, it was like it was radiating from my cheek, I felt cared for.

I smiled and walked into my room Bella was already asleep in her bed, she had a long day.

I walked into her room, and kneeled beside her bed. I cupped her cheek with my hand, she even lend into my cold hand, I smiled at that. I kissed her hair, and watched her sleep. Waiting for her to mumble something so I might be able to get the slightest glimpse of what goes on in her silent little head of hers.

She rolled over in her sleep " My Eddie" she smiled in her sleep and snuggled into her pillow.

I grimaced she's been hanging out with Emmett too much, but I guess as long as its her saying it, it would be okay.

"Yes Bella, your Eddie." I said rubbing her back; she seemed to like that when she slept.

"Goodnight, _my _Bella."

**Well hoped you liked it I made it a LOT longer than I usually do I figured I owed you guys.**

**Shout out Christian he said I needed to mention him because he was awesome for letting me use his laptop sooo… thanks Christian love yah best friend EVA!**

**Anyway please review love yahl**

**LATER**

**-MEL:D**


	5. Strep Throat Part1

Hey yahl, this is jut a little Bella Edward fluff, I was bored so why not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will, DON'T sue.**

**BPOV:**

"Bella you need to get up and go see Carlisle." Edward said while pulling on my arm, to get me out of bed.

"I don't want to" I said as I tried to pull my arm back, I didn't succeed.

"Bella you have a fever you need to see Carlisle, please get up." He pleaded. I turned over to look at him.

"I just have a cold, Ill be fine by tomorrow I just want to go back to sleep." He shook his head.

"You don't know for sure its just a cold, you need a doctors opinion." He let go of my arm and kneeled at the side of the bed." Please, Bella?"

I crossed my arms." No, I'm not moving out of this bed and you cant make me" I said with a huff.

He raised an eyebrow," You asked for it," he said as he slide his cold hands under me carrying me bridal style.

I squealed," Edward! Put me down, now!" I said as I squirmed and smacked his chest, he just pulled me closer to him.

"No, you need to see Carlisle." He said determinedly carrying me down the stairs.

I slumped against him in defeat "Fine" I said with a frown.

" We'll get to the hospital in five minutes by carriage." He said as he walked out side. I groaned and buried my face in his chest.

"It wont be that bad, I promise." He said kissing my forehead. I blushed I loved when he would kiss my head.

He stepped into the carriage and pulled me into his lap, I snuggled into his chest. My head was killing me, so I lifted his hand to my forehead, he was always abnormally cold so it felt good on my over heated skin.

I sighed in contentment" Your hands better than an icepack." I said sinking into him.

He laughed" I'm glad I could be of assistance" I smiled with my eyes closed. He was helping me just by being with me, but his freezing skin was a bonus.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. When the horses stopped Edward lifted me up out of the cart carrying me in through the wooden door of the hospital, and into Carlisle's office.

"Bella Edward what can I do for you today?" Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"Bellas sick" Edward said as he seat me down on the examination table.

I rolled my eyes at him " I have a cold I'll be fine in a couple days"

He glared at me then looked at Carlisle "Can you please examine her."

Carlisle smiled at me "Of course now what are your symptoms?"

I sighed "My throat really hurts, and I'm feeling really tired when I've just slept for 9 hours, along with my stomach and head but neither if them hurt as bad as my throat."

Edwards eyes got wide," You said only your stomach was hurting." I just shrugged at him." Bella you-" Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward I need to examine Bella would you please step out?" he asked sternly, I mouthed "Thanks", he winked at me and looked back at Edward.

"Fine" he said bad temperedly and stepped out of the room

"Thank you, for that." I said smiling at him.

He laughed." Your welcome, but don't be too hard on him he only worries because he's protective of you." He said smiling

I snorted," Yeah, I've noticed," I said sarcastically." But your right its not his fault if he goes overboard, I mean he could have worse traits." I said giggling.

"Your right its not his fault if he goes overboard, I mean he could have worse traits." I said giggling.

"Yes, yes he could; now for your checkup"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

EPOV:

"Strep throat! How can I have strep throat?" she squeaked at Carlisle.

I smirked at her at she sent me a glare that even scared me I quit smirking and looked at the floor. I think she like my reaction, because I heard her snort I rolled my eyes." Well, there has been a virus going around, 12 of the other servants came in, in the last week" Carlisle replied to her.

She frowned at me and stood up "So what do I need to do." She asked him.

" I recommend plenty of sleep and water, make sure to take your antibiotics, and you should be good in a two weeks time."

"Okay will do, you ready?" she asked me.

I nodded "Good bye Carlisle"

"Alright, I'll see you kids at home." He said smiling at us.

"Okay, bye Carlisle thank you" she said as we walked out the door.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

BACK AT THE HOUSE EDWARD'S ROOM

**STILL EPOV:**

We were laying in my bed neither off us saying a word when she turned to me "What so no I told you so, or ha that's what you get for not listening to me." She said in a hoarse voice.

I handed her a glass of water and she gave me a quiet thanks looking up into my eyes, I answered her honestly" Bella, I would NEVER laugh or make fun of anything that hurts you, I don't care if you were right and I was wrong or the other way around, I just _have _to make sure your okay, I couldn't go on if something bad happened to you." I said looking into her eyes

She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes, snuggling into me" Thank you, for caring "I stroked her hair and she fell asleep to the sound of me humming her lullaby.

XDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXXDXXDXDXXDXX 

**Hope you liked it again just a filler I need a vote do you think its to early for me to really to get to the base of this story or keep going with fillers to progress bit by bit.**

**I hope you understand what I'm asking.**

**Any who, think you all for reviewing, favorite-ing and following it means a lot**

**Please review!**

**-MEL: D**


	6. Strep Throat Part2

Hey, everybody sorry I haven't updated in like forever school is brutal right now.

**Anyway I finally have some spare time to write so…YEAH!**

**Okay, so heres the next chappie enjoy ;D**

**BPOV:**

"Why cant I get up im feeling much better" I complained, he just looked at me he knew I was lying the truth is I felt horrible the medicine wasn't doing anything, but making a bitter taste in my mouth.

Its has been a week since we went to see Carlisle and im still as sick as I was before, Edward has been waiting on me hand and foot it was cute at first now its just getting a little annoying.

"You need to sleep your just going to get sicker if you keep this up" he placed a wet cloth on my forehead

"I just woke up, im not tired" I paused trying to think of something to get me out of this room "could we go outside I could use some fresh air" I said

He thought for a minute "No, its hot outside, plus the light will make your headache worse."

"Come on Eddy please" I begged putting on my best puppy dog eyes

He looked at me and sighed exasperated "you can sit on the balcony for ten minutes, no more no less, understood" he said giving me a stern look, I nodded and smiled excitedly. I slowly got up from the bed and walked to the balcony doors.

I stopped and looked at him, he was in the corner of the room sitting on a chair reading a book," Aren't you coming?" I asked he shock his head.

"No, I don't like the sun I burn too easily" he said I gave him an 'okay' and headed out the door.

It felt amazing outside, the wind felt good on my skin. I sat down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes.

**10 min. later**

I was brought out of my thinking by my name being called "Bella ten minutes is up come back in." I sighed and started walking back inside.

When I stood up I started getting this dizzy feeling, I put my hand on my head trying to get steady again when I fell backwards. Before what I knew what was happening I hit the railing and started tipping over it.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard him walking towards me" Bella!" He ran towards me and put his arms around me, and pulled me upright against him.

I looked up at his face, now I knew there was something wrong with my head Edward was… was sparkling. I reached up and stroked his check; I felt his body tense around me.

"Beautiful" I murmured "Edward why are you sparkling?" I asked

He took a deep breath and pulled me into a hug "Because I'm a vampire" he said quietly.

(I was seriously thinking of ending it there but I thought it would be cruel sooo READ ON!)

I pulled back to look him in the eyes "Really?" I asked. I mean, it did explain a lot like how id never seen him eat and the fact that he didn't like the sun.

He looked at me like he was crazy " aren't you scared" he asked genuinely confused

"Why would I be scared? You've never hurt me before why should I be afraid of you just because you have a different label than me."

He continued to stare at me so I just walked back into the room and started to read a book. He followed me and sat beside me on the couch "you're not afraid" it wasn't a question but a statement, I shoke my head, he started laughing not a happy laugh more of a relieved laugh "You truly are special Bella" I didn't know how to respond to that so I just continued reading.

**What did you think? Comment, Follow, Favorite?**

**Thanks all you people followed me or favorited this, also the comments I really love reading those.**

**Anywho sorry it was so short next one ill try to make longer, also it will most likely be a while before I can update so please just bare with me till I have another break.**

**Thank you all you beautiful readers**

**-MEL:D**


End file.
